User talk:Beautiful Flower
Stopping by to say hi! thecherryfield75 03:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 *No cyberbullying: Above all the things, cyberbullying is the worst thing and the most important. Cyberbullying isn't funny, it may be funny to you but it's not the person that recieves that bullying. I know that cyberbullying is bad and not only has it been pointed out on TV that cyberbullying is bad but it should also be pointed out here. Most people think it's funny until it happens to them, but I highly discouarge returning words to them. If you are cyberbullied by someone on here please leave me a message on my talk page with their user name and what they said. (I will explore both sides of the arguement, just because you tell me that you didn't tell them anything I can't say so for sure.) * *No rude comments: Rude comments insult someone, making them feel stupid and feel like that they are not good enough. It can also make them think that their stories are not good enough or that their writing is bad and that they shouldn't continue their writing. You do not have the right to discourage someone who has tried so hard, it's the same as cyberbullying and you can be punished by deletion of account for that. * *No insulting or racy stories: Any stories with racial content (i.e. the use of the word "nigger", etc.) will be deleted as a warning. If another story that you make has anything racial or insulting again after the first deletion warning, not only will the second story be deleted but your account will also be deleted, any other stories, racial or not racial by that user, will also be deleted. * *No use of swear words in stories: Young kids read the stories on wiki's and even make their own, so by the use of swear words in stories you are teaching them wrongly. The use of swear words or any words surpassing wiki standards (no use of terms used in gangs or other words that can be used as insults), will be deleted along with the stories it came from, repeat the action again and the same circumstances in Rule Number 3 will be repeated. * *Stories must be age appropiate: By age appropiate the ages must be 1st through 6th grade school appropiate. Anything inappropiate will be deleted along with the user being blocked, any other stories by the same user will also be deleted whether it's appropiate or not. * *No spamming. * *No use of multiple accounts: Do not make multiple accounts, or use multiple accounts for any purpose. If you'd like one of your accounts blocked so you can make a new one, please message me or one of the admins. * *No editing other user pages: Unless asked by user, you are not allowed to edit other users pages. That includes categorizing pages without permission from them. Admins are allowed to add categories but only that and we are still not allowed to do it without their permission. * *No copying of other users stories: That is very low to be done, if you do it your stories will be deleted and any part of that story will be dedicated to the original author, if you do it again your account will be blocked.thecherryfield75 16:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 Hey, do me a favor and make more than one series, or when you're done with the My Lovely Life series please make a new series. I'd like to have you write a new story, any category really, but what I'd like is that you do an action category story without any romance whatsoever. I'd like to give you a challenge and see if it would turn out good or not. I'm leaving you this message to show you that I'd like you to try something else. If you wouldn't mind please jump off the romance road for a while and jump into the action one. If it's not good you can discontinue you it, but I'd like you to try something challenging like I do when I try to write romance. Hey, do me a favor and make more than one series, or when you're done with the My Lovely Life series please make a new series. I'd like to have you write a new story, any category really, but what I'd like is that you do an action category story without any romance whatsoever. I'd like to give you a challenge and see if it would turn out good or not. I'm leaving you this message to show you that I'd like you to try something else. If you wouldn't mind please jump off the romance road for a while and jump into the action one. If it's not good you can discontinue you it, but I'd like you to try something challenging like I do when I try to write romance. thecherryfield75 17:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 thecherryfield75 02:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 Hey! I knew you'd be on here you idiot!thecherryfield75 15:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 So, what are you doing, and do you want to do chat?thecherryfield75 15:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC)thecherryfield75 Avatar Ms. Bloom, can you please make me a lunaii? I would ask Ms. Cherry but I want you to make me one. If you can! If you can of course! And will you please read my stories? They're not as good as yours... but I tried. Cream34 01:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC)cream34 Re:Re: Avatar OMG!! It was sooo pretty! Thank you so much! I knew it was right to ask you for the help! Can you make me one of the ones you and Ms. Cherry have as avatars? Please... I know it's to much to ask. Cream34 02:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC)cream34 THANK YOU! I have one last request! Can we do a chat? Like on Saturday or something? Whenver you get on! And if you don't want to chat with a weirdo like me you can just say so, I would understand. Please tell me whether you want to have a chat with me or not... I bet I seem annoying to you, I'm sorry, I'll stop... Cream34 02:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC)cream34 Sorry Omg, sorry, my older sister got into my account and left you the message about the chat, but I really did love the picture though. It was really pretty. Lol, my sister got into the account and became a troll, sorry about that. But can we do a chat, though? I want to know more about your stories. Lol.Cream34 22:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC)cream34 See? She put the talk page back! Cream34 22:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC)cream34